The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger. The objective of the breeding program was to produce compact plants of Salvia coccinea. Plants of the unpatented variety Salvia coccinea ‘Coral Nymph’ were self-crossed. The new variety was discovered on the Sep. 14, 2005, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in a group of seedlings resulting from that crossing.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DANSALCIN1’ by vegetative cuttings was performed at a commercial greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.